The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot
by utterxodestruction
Summary: "He lightly touched her shoulders. He felt like she was a magnate and he was a helpless piece of metal. He was stuck."


_If it makes you less sad, _

_I will die by your hand_

_Hope you find out what you are; _

_already know what I am_

* * *

><p>His mom made him do it. He didn't want to, but he's 13 and she told him that if he didn't, she'd take away his xbox AND play station, so really he has no choice. He grips the small box tightly in his right hand and raises the left to pound his knuckles loudly against the wood door. He shuts his eyes and breathes deeply. This will not turn out well.<p>

Suddenly, the door swings wide open revealing a pair of warm brown eyes and a smile so bright it could've blinded him. He's a little taller than her, about 5 inches taller actually, but she doesn't care, and he doesn't really either. She's quirky and spunky and a little weird sometimes, but when she smiles he feels warm inside and-

He shakes his head, freeing himself from the thoughts. He looks down awkwardly and hands her the present. She gladly accepts it and welcomes him into her home. There are balloons everywhere and a cake in the shape of a square with the words PLAYBILL and FUNNY GIRL written on it. He doesn't really understand it, but she does so he just goes with it.

He shoves his hands in his pockets while she places his present next to the 4 others on a nearly empty table. Oh he should not have come to this. This is only going to be a horrible experience for her and a black mark on his reputation. She spins around and calls out to him, reaching out her tiny hand to motion him forward. He looks around hoping she's pointing at someone else. He spots a more than willing Ben Jacob Israel and decides that no one should be alone with him ever. He walks over to her.

"I'm really happy you could come." She says, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. He looks down, fighting a small smile. He's not supposed to have that warm feeling around her. What was it they called her? A freak? Yeah….yeah that's it. But…she's nice so he doesn't understand why they call her that. He just knows he's not supposed to like her….like at all.

"Thank you for inviting me." He mumbles. She giggles at the way he rubs the back of his neck. Her eyes flash up to his face before pressing her finger delicately into the palm of his left hand. He freezes, his eyes widening, as he feels a tingle travel down his spin. He looks down at his hand. Is that…a sticker?

"I…I have a thing for gold stars." She explains, not meeting his eyes. "I believe they represent something special."

He just stares at her.

"I think you're special, Finn."

He could barely hear her, but he heard her.

"I-I-" He didn't know what to do. "Rachel…"

He lightly touched her shoulders. He felt like she was a magnate and he was a helpless piece of metal. He was stuck.

Suddenly all he saw was blonde. He saw her stiffen.

"Quinn. Puck." She said quietly, acknowledging their presence. "Glad you could make it."

"We didn't come here for _you, _freak." Quinn scoffed. She turned to him and smiled sympathetically. "We came to rescue you."

"I-I-" Quinn grabbed his hand while Puck pushed him forward. He saw the tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes. He felt tightness in his chest. He glanced back again.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed. More tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't you dare look back." The blonde hissed. "She's _weird_."

Behind him he heard her let out a contained sob. Something shiny on his hand caught his eye: Rachel's gold star sticker. He hung his head. He wanted to look back, to go back to her and tell her that he's sorry. But Quinn is scary and he doesn't want to deal with that so he just keeps walking. They're outside her house when Puck stops and pulls out three eggs. Quinn giggles, handing one to Finn.

Puck and Quinn throw theirs.

"Well go on!" Puck punches his arm. "Throw it!"

He wants to pretend to have bad aim and hit the tree, but he knows they will make fun of him so he doesn't. He throws his egg and it hits the front door with a loud crack.

Puck laughs.

Quinn squeals and kisses his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, freak!" Puck yells. Quinn laughs.

Finn just feels sick.

When he gets home he sits on his bed and stares at the ceiling.

"See honey it wasn't as bad as you thought!" His mom had said.

_Nope. _He thought to himself. _It was so much worse._

* * *

><p><em>Call me a safe bet, <em>

_I'm betting I'm not._

_Glad that you can forgive, _

_Only hoping as time goes _

_You can forget._


End file.
